


"Sit Down by the Fire" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [25]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "And it came to pass, when he had made an end of speaking unto Saul, that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul." (1 Samuel 18:1)





	"Sit Down by the Fire" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[greensilver](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/) for being an awesome beta (and telling me not to trash the vid), [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[kuwdora](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading, and the lovely folks at VividCon for such great feedback. Shown in the VVC 2011 Premieres show.

  
**Song:** "Sit Down by the Fire" by The Veils  
**Source:** Kings

 _"And it came to pass, when he had made an end of speaking unto Saul, that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul."_ (1 Samuel 18:1)

 **Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sitdown_xvid.avi) [~65mb avi, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 **Notes:** Thanks to [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**greensilver**](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/) for being an awesome beta (and telling me not to trash the vid), [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[**kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading, and the lovely folks at VividCon for such great feedback. Shown in the VVC 2011 Premieres show.


End file.
